


I Love You

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n and Dean have a fight which escalates and leads to Dean's apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

“Why didn’t you listen to me?!?!” Dean, your boyfriend of four months yelled at you. You had walked into the bunker after Sam, leaving Dean to be the last one inside so he was unable to see you roll your eyes. You took a deep breath before turning to face Dean. His stance screamed superiority: his arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed and his chin raised along with the clenching of his jaw. If you weren’t so annoyed with him you would have been incredibly turned on.

You also crossed your arms but you just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something else, because let’s face it, he was undoubtedly finished.

“We all agreed to the plan and you just went and did the complete opposite!” You hated to admit it but you couldn’t help but flinch at the anger in his voice. That tone was usually preserved for nasty sons of bitches not for his girlfriend. 

“Yeah well, you know what Dean,” you paused for emphasis, “the plan sucked!” You took a step toward him, your hands going to your sides, your fists clenching painfully tight. Dean didn’t move from his position but his glare intensified tenfold. 

“I have been doing this a lot longer than you have Y/n,” he said as he bent his head to look at you. You were both toe to toe and in that position he was a head taller than you which pissed you off to no end. However, you did scoff at his words, not because they weren’t true but because he thought that made him a better hunter. In some circumstances he was the better hunter but when it came to werewolves –which is what you were hunting- you were the better shot. The way Dean had set out the plan meant that you wouldn’t have a clean shot which was not a good idea considering Dean was the bait. So, you did what you had to do to protect the man loved and also kill the werewolf. 

“You were reckless and stupid, out of your league and useless!” He yelled at you. Words like that didn’t get to you as much as they used to because you knew he didn’t mean them. The both of you had been in a lot of arguments where similar words were said so you paid them no mind.

“Then why am I the better hunter!?!?” It was as if everything went in slow motion, one minute your eyes were locked with his and the next your gaze was to your left. You felt the sharp sting of the slap radiate off your skin. You weren’t sure whether the tears in your eyes were from the shock or the pain but you were very aware of your hands unfolding from the fists they had made and shaking.

The room had gone very still, you couldn’t exactly hear anything over the rushing of blood in your ears anyway. Your entire body felt numb; Dean, the man you loved deeply and you thought loved you just back handed you across the face. You could obviously take a good beating from the line of work you were in but not from Dean, hell, even if Sam did it to you it would pain you. Dean and Sam were your safety nets, your anchors when you needed them. They were there after a hunt gone wrong, even if they were severely injured they were there for you just as you were for them and thy would have never dreamed of hurting you. Well, that’s what you thought at least.

You found the will to lift your head, your e/c locking with his horrified ones. His own eyes were filled with tears and you could feel your own running down your face. The warm salty tears did nothing to soothe the sting on your face. Dean’s eyes were full of mortification, sadness and worry. All the anger had seeped from his body and left behind a broken, anxious man. You felt cold, inside and out and yet you wanted to be the one to comfort him. 

“Y/n…” He reached out to grab your hand but you took a couple of steps back. You could see the horror in his expression deepen but you couldn’t allow yourself to focus too much on it. He shook his head, some tears flying to the floor.

“No, baby, please…” You copied his movement and shook your head, closing your eyes tightly and turning your back to him. 

You couldn’t find it in you to say anything so you just walked out of the room, walking quickly to your room. You didn’t even realise you had walked past Sam. You walked into your room, noticing the waterfall of tears flowing from your eyes due to the fact that everything had gone blurry. You shut your door with a loud bang and slumped against it. Your shoulders shook violently as silent sobs escaped you. You put a hand up to your mouth to keep any unexpected sounds to enter the atmosphere and you leant your head back against the metal door. That was how you sat for at least two hours, just sobbing to yourself, your back against the door, your eyes squeezed shut. 

“Y/n?” You jumped, not expecting the soft knock or soft voice. It took you a minute to realise that it was Dean. You didn’t even attempt to move, just sat there looking miserable and waiting for him to speak.

“Baby, I am so so so so sorry.” You heard him flatten his hand against the door for support.

He continued, “Y/n please, I know you can hear me and I probably sound pathetic and a mess but that’s because I can’t lose you baby. You have no idea how sorry I am and you know, you know I would never dream of hurting you. I have no idea what came over me and I hurt the most important thing in my life. God, “he took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair, “I just love you so much and the fact that I hurt you is tearing me up inside. Please sweetheart I kno-”

You flung the door open and flew into his arms, cutting his apology short. His eyes -which were still full of tears- widened but that didn’t stop him from tightly wrapping his arms around you. After he recovered from his momentary shock he buried his face in the crook of your neck whispering “I’m sorry” and “I love you” into your ear. Your tears continued to flow but it wasn’t because of sadness anymore. You were safe again and that momentary doubt that Dean was no longer that anchor washed from your mind.

Dean leant back from the hug, keeping you in his arms but so he could see your face. His beautiful green eyes were wet with tears but they shone with love and happiness. You smiled softly at him and reached up to kiss his soft lips. The kiss was slow and passionate and spoke of Dean’s apology and your acceptance and it was the most perfect kiss you had ever experienced. When the kiss ended, your foreheads touching, Dean reached a hand up and gently caressed the red mark on your face. His eyes went from happy to sad in less than a second and you squeezed his hand. 

“I’m fine Dean,” you reassured him.

“I love you so much.”

You smiled widely up at him, “I love you too.”


End file.
